1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tape drive assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Tape drive assemblies are commonly used to operate tape cassettes that store information from a computer. The tape cassettes have a large memory capacity and are typically used to provide a back-up copy of the information. Such back-up tape systems are sometimes found in portable computers which are susceptible to damage, particularly the hard disk drive of the computer. The tapes are typically accessible to the user, so that the tapes can be removed and stored for later use. To be compatible with a portable computer system, it is desirable to construct the tape drive assembly as small and light as possible.
Conventional compact tape drive assemblies typically have a door that encloses the assembly when a tape is not inserted into the drive unit. The door prevents contaminants from entering the drive and damaging the computer. When a tape cassette is inserted into the tape drive, the door rest on the cassette in a partially open position, so that the tape can be ejected from the drive. In a portable computer, the tape cassette is typically inserted into the drive unit for an extended period of time so that information may be readily stored onto the tape. This is particularly true for systems with automatic back-up routines. Leaving the tape within the tape drive creates an opening in the system, wherein contaminants may enter the computer through the partially open tape door. It would therefore be desirable to provide a tape drive assembly which can be used in a portable computer and which has a door that is completely closed when the tape is inserted into the drive. Such a door must be constructed so that the tape can still be readily ejected from the tape drive assembly.
It would be preferable to provide a 1 inch high tape drive assembly that has a door that fully retracts. Such a door looking mechanism must be compact enough to fit within the 1 inch profile, while providing enough space for the magnetic head, capstan motor and the tape itself.